Thoughtful
by Mrs.Amanda Belikov
Summary: While Rose and Dimitri are practicing they were attacked by strigoi and they only had one other guardian to help them out when they were attacked. Unfortunately, the other guardian does die and Rose is left with the responsibility of taking care of her children until Headmistress Kirova can sort things straight, which, surprisingly has been taking a while.


This is one of my first stories to post. I posted 3 so far today. Please feel free to give me any tips or pointers, negative comments or reviews may be considered. :) I will try to work more on these and wait to post my other stories later because that would be to much to work on. I will only post more chapters after I have seen enough people have at least viewed my story. :)

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed as a strigoi pushed me and I flew into a wall.

We were attacked by a small group of strigoi when me and Dimitri were practicing outdoors.

Me, Dimitri and some other female guardian whos name I did not know where fighting off 3 strigoi and it had all happened so fast. I was in charge of getting the guardians two children somewhere safe. I wanted so badly to help them fight, but I knew what I needed to do, and I knew the possibilities of what could happen if I didn't get the children into safety.

I noticed that this was the strigoi that was battling the other guardian, the childrens mother, I didn't think about what had happened to her knowing it would distract me to much.

I quickly and swiftly took the stake from my belt and spinted towards the strigoi and staked him. I had no time to congratulate myself for my for my kill.I quiclkly ran over to her kids. She had a boy and a girl, to me they looked like they were around 3 or 5 years old. I grabbed their small hands and encouraged them to run with with me. I had to slow down my pace more and more since they had very short legs and they were tiring out quickly because of the long distance from the track me and Dimitri were practicing in and the school.

I kicked open the doors, knowing they were already locked and i'd waste my time trying to open them and possibly get us killed. It, of course set off an alarm and startled the kids.

"Come on, we're almost there." I told them and they followed me inside, gripping my hands.

I found a janitors closet and picked the lock, crossing my fingers that the strigoi wouldn't catch up to us while I did.

"Come on, hurry get inside." I told them. I locked the door behind us. I was very thankful that they hadn't cuaght me picking the lock because in this situation it was very time consuming.

I wanted to go back to Dimitri and make sure he was okay, but knew that I needed to stay put.

The kids were extremely scared and I didn't know what to do.

"Everything is going to be okay." I said, not knowing if it was true. "I am here and I will protect you." I said and could tell that they relaxed very little and they nodded at me.

"How old are you too?" I said to them in a calm, gentle voice, trying to not let them think about what was going on right now. The little boy answered "I am 4 and Amanda is 3."

I smiled at them, hoping that would help cheer them up. "Whats your name?" I asked the little boy. " My name is Alex." He said.

"Well Amanda and Alex, what do you too like to do?"I said to them smiling, well trying to smile.

They sort of smiled and the Amanda spoke up first "I like to color and draw." and Alex said "I like coloring too and I want to be a guardian when I grow up, so I like to practice." I smiled at them and sat down so that I was around their height. "I also want to be a guardian when I grow up!" Amanda sqealed, exitedly.

I took a notebook off from the shelf next to me and found two pencils so that each of them could draw.

I tore 2 peices of paper out of the notebook and handed them each a peice. I handed them the pencils I had found and said "What do you two like to draw?". I sat back down on the floor again and they sat down as well.

"I like to draw pets." Amanda said and Alex said "I like to draw pets too."

"Could you both draw me something?" They nodded their heads and said "Yes" repeatedly.

They put the paper on the floor and began to draw and I watched them.

"What are you drawing Alex?" He lifted his head u from the paper and smiled " I am drawing you a pony." I smiled at him, the way he said it, it had the same reaction you would have if you looked at an extremely cute kitten picture.

"And what are you drawing, Amanda?" She was already looking at me but smiled even more. "I am drawing you a dolphin." I smiled at then, they both were so innocent.

They continued to draw for a while and then handed me their drawings.

"Wow! These are really good drawings! Thank you guys for the beuatiful drawings." They smiled at me even more and said "Your welcome" in unison.

Someone knocked on the door. The room went silent. I got up with my stake in hand and glanced at the kids faces before opening the door. They had lost their smiles.

I opened the door and it was Dimitri. My whole expression changed and I smiled at him. I hugged him and he was a bit surprised but hugged me back.

I gave him a hug that was longer than it was supposed to be, but he didn't complain.

I pulled away from the hug to find him smiling at me as well and stepped into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I said and he replied "Yes I am fine. But we need to take these kids to Headmistress Kirova's office." His expression darkened.

I knew it was because their mother had died. I nodded at him and walked inside the janitors closet.

"Come on guys, we have to go somewhere." I said to them, faking a smile.

They stood up and handed me their drawings that I had dropped when Dimitri had knocked on the door.I grabbed the notebook and pencils as well and they followed me out of the closet.

Dimitri smiled at them and they hid behind me. "It's okay he's not going to hurt you guys, infact he's going to protect you guys as well." I said smiling at them. They came out from behind me and shyly smiled at Dimitri.

"Hello, whats your name?" Alex asked DImitri. At first Dimitri seemed hurt that they were scared of him but he brightnened up when Alex asked him the question.

"Hello, my name is Dimitri but you can call me Dimka." He said, he had never told anyone that they could call him that before as a nickname, he actually never told anyone they could call him by a nickname. I called him comrade, but that was different because I had came up with that name myself.

"What's your name?" He asked Amanda, smiling at her.

She smiled at him and said "Hello, Dimka, my name's Amanda."

"What are those?" Dimitri asked as he saw what I was holding.I smiled at him "These are some pictures the kids had drew me." I handed him the pictures so he could look at them. "These are some beautiful pictures." He said smiling. The pictures actually did lok pretty good, not yet perfect but you could telll what they were.

"Well come on guys, we have to go see someone." I said and the kids grabbed hold of my hands. Dimitri smiled at me because the kids liked me so much already.

When we got to Headmistress Kirova's office she was talking to other guardians, most likely about the attack that had just happened. I waited until the guardians had gone away so tht I could talk to her. She was focused on paperwork.

"Excuse me." I said and she looked up from her desk.

She looked at then kids and then back to me.

"These kids mother was killed in battle." I told her and wished I had another way to say it because her kids were still holding my hands and I knew they had heard me.

"I am sorry Rosemarie but there is not much I can do right now. I still have to file all of the reports for the attack and the death of a guardian. I also still have to ask everyone who was there what had happened." I looked at her in disbeleif, these sweet, innocent children had just lost there mom and she just said that there was barely anything she could do.

She spook before I could say anything. "I understand that you may not be happy with what I had just said. But could you please watch the kids until I straighten everything out? I am sorry that I con not do anything for the right now, I really am. All I ask of you is to watch over them for a while, can you please do this for me?"

I glanced at the kids who were by my sides, holding my hands. I smiled at them, knowing I could take care of them until she could she could something for them. I nodded at her and she smiled back at me.

"I will have to talk to all of you later she." She said and dismissed us.

We all walked out of the office when Alex asked "The nickname you told me I could call you, isn't it Dimitri, in russian?" Dimitri looked shocked at first "Yes, it is. How did you know that?". Alex smiled at him and said "Me and my sister are from Russia." Now that he mentioned it I could tell that they had russian accents, it was hard to detect since they were little and their voices were still high pitched.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked. "We are on our way to my room since I am going to take care of you until Kirova can straighten things out." I could already hear my voice changing. When I am around kids my voice changes to a different tone, I think this happens to everyone. "Headmistress Kirova" Dimitri corrected and I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm hungry" Alex complained. "The cafeteria is up ahead or would you guys like to go get something else?" I asked them. "Lets go get something else!" Amanda said exitedly and i smiled at her. "How about we go to McDonalds?" I asked them and they nodded their heads exitedly and I smiled even more.

We started walking towards the parking lots when Dimitri asked "How do you plan on getting to McDonalds?" I smiled at him and said "Jesse gave me his keys." He raised an eyebrow and said "Why did Jesse give you his keys?" I smiled and said "There are kids around." He showed a shocked expression and I chuckled.

I could see his bright red convertable parked from a mile away.

I walked up to the car and asked the kids "Can I please have my hands?" in that same kid tone I talked to them in earlier. Dimitri chuckled and they let go of my hands.

I completely forgot that the the kids would need carseats! "What?" Dimitri asked me. "I forgot that the kids would need carseats." He stood there for a few moments and then said "I think I know where some are i'll be right back he said and started sprinting towards the school, to me it looked like he was running from wolves but to him he probably wasn't even breaking a sweat.

I unlocked the car and leaned against it, waiting for him to get back. The kids were playing guardian and strigoi in the parking lot. Good thing it wasn't very busy. I walked up to them to see how good they were. Alex was laying as the strigoi and Amanda was the guardian. She had a chunk of wood carved as a stake and she was failing each time she tryed to stake him.

"Do you want some help Amanda?" I asked and she turned her head toward me and Alex tackled her. "Alex!" She got up and said "You died". She tryed giving him an evil look but it turned out more cute than evil. She turned toward me and said "Could you please help me? Please?" I smiled at her and said "Of course."

I helped her and she was soon beating Alex every time.

"Not fair! You got help!" He yelled as she pretended to stake him for the thirteenth time.

"I can help you" Dimitri said and I noticed that he had been watching us. "How long have you been there?!" I asked and he smiled at me.

We continued to battle for a while and we'd win every other time and they'd win every other time.

My stomach growled and I realized that we were supposed to be going to McDonalds. "Did you get the carseats?" I asked Dimitri and he replied "Yes". "Well lets go to McDonalds." I said and the kids followed me to the car. I turned around and he was searching his pockets. "You coming Dimitri?" I asked him. "I think I left my wallet at home." He said. "It's fine, I can pay for you." "No, its fine, i'll just eat later." I was going to buy him something no matter what he said.

I walked over to the car and put the carseats in so we could ride in the car without getting pulled over, and so Dimitri wouldn't be going on and on with his zen lessons about how this is unacceptable. I sat in the drivers seat after buckling the kids up in their carseats.

Dimitri seemed surprised that I was driving but he didn't say anything about it. "Do you guys want to go inside or go through the drive through?" I asked them. "Lets go inside!" They both squaled exitedly and I smiled. "What about you Dimitri?" He looked up from the window and turned his head to me. He was surprised that I had asked him that, most likely thinking that his opinion didn't matter. "I don't care where we go and besides two beats one." We both stared into each others eyes for a moment and then looked away at the same time.

I parked the car and unbuckled Amanda, who was sitting behind me and Dimitri unbuckled Alex, who was sitting beside Amanda. I saw him watching me in my periphery. I closed the doors and Amanda immediatley grabbed my hand and Alex walked behind the car to hold my other hand. I smiled but then saw Dimitri frowning. "Whats wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing." He said and forced a smile.I gave him a concerned look before walking inside McDonalds. "You kids can go find a table, but stay inside where I can see you and you'll get to play outside after were done." "Okay" They said and left me and Dimitri.

I decided i'd ask him later why he was upset and instead asked him "What would you like to get?" "What do you mean?" I smiled at him and said "From McDonalds." "I don't need anything." "Needing is different from wanting , and im not asking you what you need, what do you want?" "Rose, I...I'll just eat later." He said and had paused becuase he was trying to think of something to say other than saying that he didn't need anything. "Come on, I know you must be at least a little hungry." I said and he didn't answer me. "At least get one thing." I said and he answered me "I left my wallet in my room, I don't have any money, how am I going to pay?" "I said that I would pay for you and if you dont get anything I am going to get get something for you anyways." "Rose, i'm fine" "Just quit arguing with me and let me get you something." He sighed and said "Fine".

I kept watching the kids out of the corner of my eye and when our turn came to order our food they were talking to each other and sitting in a booth. I ordered our food and waited there with Dimitri to bring the food back to the table. I got him a 2 McDouble Combo and I got the kids both kids meals and I got myself a bacon cheeseburger combo. I walked over to the table and Dimitri set the tray down. I sat down in a booth and the kids sat inside the booth with me. I could see Dimitri's face sadden because he was the only one in his seat.

I got out of my seat and sat next to him and I could see his frown disappear in my periphery. I handed everyone their food and we started to eat. My butt started to vibrate and me sitting against the plastic booth made it even louder. I stood up and said "One sec" and walked outside. I took my phone out of my backpocket and found out it was Lissa who had called.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, are you alright?!"

"Yes, Liss i'm fine."

"Where are you?

"McDonalds"

"What?! Why are you at McDonalds?

"I took Alex, Amanda and Dimitri to McDonalds becuase Alex said he was hungry and we were on our way to our room but we went to McDonalds instead. I'll have to call you back later, Bye Liss."

"Bye"

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked back inside. I sat next to Dimitri and the kids had finished their meal. "Can we go play? Please?" They asked me and I smiled and said "Yes". I got up and piled the trash on top of the tray. I noticed I hadn't barely eaten any of my food but put it on there anyways becuase I wasn't hungry. I threw all the trash away and Dimitri and I went outside and sat at one of the picnic tables they have outside.

The kids were sitting on the ground trying to take their shoes off but were having trouble. I stood up and crouched down "Do you guys need some help?" "Yes, please" I smiled at them "Let me see your shoe Alex." He pointed his foot my way and he apparentely still needed to learn how to tie his shoes correctly, he had his in a whole bunch of knots. Dimitri came up and crouched next to me. "I think we are going to need scissors." I said jokingly and he smiled. I tryed undoing to knot and it would find someway to get tangled up again. "Here let me help." Dimitri said and we both tryed to undo the knot at one time.

Our hands kept touching while we both worked together to get the shoelace un-tangled. We finally got the knot undone and then we had to start with the other shoe. This one was even worse. Dimitri had a funny look on his face and I couldn't help but chuckle. He looked up from the shoe and we both looked eyes "What?" I smiled. "Nothing" "What Rose?" I couldn't stand it any more and burst out laughing and everyone looked at me like I was crazy, deffintely not the first time. "What?!" He said and it just made me laugh more.

I had no clue what was happening to me, it was like I had just breathed in a whole tank of laughing gas. "The facial expression you had when you were trying to untie the shoe." "Oh this one?" He said and made the same face and I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I nodded at him so he knew that, that was the face.

"Okay, sorry, I was getting really off track." He smiled at me and said "It's fine." We finished Alex's shoe and then Amanda's shoes. I got up and sat down on the picnic table. Dimitri sat next to me as I watched the kids play. My butt vibrated again and since I was already outside I took it out of pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you guys?"

"We're still at McDonalds and I plan to take the kids shopping."

"Where are you thinking of going shopping? Cause I might be able to meet up with you guys."

"I don't know yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

"How about Sears or Macys? We could also go to the mall."

"Yeah, well I gotta go, bye. Call you back later."

"Bye."

I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket, only for it to vibrate again. I pulled out the phone and answered it, still watching the kids.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose. Are you alright?"

It was Eddie.

"Yes i'm just fine." I said and smiled.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nuttin much. Just sitting at McDonalds."

"Why are you at McDonalds?"

"Long story short, we were hungry."

"Who is we?"

"Is this 21 questions?" I heard him chuckle "Me, Dimitri, Amanda and Alex."

"Who are Amanda and Alex?"

"So this is 21 questions?" I heard him chuckle again. "They are the quardians kids, the guardian that died today. Kirova was busy and asked me to watch them so that she could get things traightened out and who knows how long that will be."

"Huh. Jesse asked do you still have his keys and are you using his car."

"Yes." I smiled. "Why are you hanging out with Jesse?"

"I was bored."

"How can you be bored?!"

"Well first of all, your not here and second of all... well there really isn't a second of all"

I chuckled. "Well I have to go, bye. I will see you later, bye."

"Bye Rose."

I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket.

I looked over to the kids and they were still playing. I took my phone out of my pocket, again. It was 1:14. I hadn't realized i've been on the phone that long. We should be going becuase I still hed alot to do today, since school was pretty much canceled because of the attack.

I stood up and walked over to the kids and kneeled down to their height. "Hey, would you guys like to go shopping?" "Yes!" They squaled exitedly, jumping up and down. I smiled at them and walked toward the picnic table and they came up to me and held my hands.

"Dimitri would you like to go shopping with us?"

"Sure"

"Come on lets go right now." I said and nodded my head towards the door.

"Can I have my hands for a sec guys."

Dimitri smiled at me and they let me have my hands. I took my phone out and texted Lissa to meet me at the mall. I put the phone back in my back pocket. The kids immeaditely took hold of my hands again.

We walked to the car and my phone fell out of my pocket, the kids let go of my hands and I bent down to pick it up, so did DImitri. We bumped heads "Oops, sorry." I said and held back a laugh. "Sorry" He said and I replyed "It's fine." I turned towards the kids.

They were playing in the parking lot and a car was coming. I sprinted across the lot and saved them, only to find myself in danger.

Everything happened so fast. I felt myself being pushed towards the ground. I quickly got up to see what had happened. Dimitri had saved me, but he had gotten hit!

The car had stopped and I didn't pay much attention to them. All I could think about was Dimitri, hoping that he was alright. I knelt down by him and his eyes were open.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah i'm fine." I smiled at him and said "Somehow I have this feeling that your not telling the whole truth." He smiled at me but it was pained and I could tell that he was at least a little bit hurt. "Can you stand up?" I asked him. He tryed to get up but he could barely sit up. I put my arm around him to help him up. I got him in a sitting position. Put your arm around me." He raised his eyebrow but did it. I got him to stand up and helped him walk over to the car, so he could lean against it. I ran to the kids. "Are both of you okay?" "Yes is Dimka okay?" I nodded my head and said "Yes,he's going to be just fine, but he is a little hurt. You two go over there by Dimka and wait there okay." They nodded their heads and I watched them walk over to Dimitri.

I reached for my phone and it wasn't in my pocket. I walked over to Dimitri, who looked like he was struggling to even lean against the car. "Do you have my phone Dimitri?" He forced a smile and took it out of his pocket. He handed me my phone but fell down before it reached my hand. I wrapped my arm around him before he fell all the way to the ground. He blushed and said "Thanks" "Your welcome." I kept my arm around him and opened the car door so he could sit inside. I helped get inside the car, which was more difficult than trying to get him to stand up. I left the door open for him and he handed my phone. I filed a police report and now we had to wait for them to show up.

The other car stayed but no one came up to us. I called Lissa and told her what had happened. She said she would come right away. I went to the other side of the car and sat down in the drivers seat. "What hurts?" "Everything" "Well, what hurts the most then?" "I'd have to say my back." "Do you need anything for it?" I asked him. "No, i'm fine." "I have some pain medicine in my purse and I can go inside and get you a drink." "I'd like that." I smiled at him and turned around in my seat to get my purse. I took the pills out of it and set the sandwhich bag I had them in on the dashboard. "Be right back." I told him and got out of the car so I could go into McDonalds to get Dimitri something to take the pills with.

I came out with his drink in my hand and saw Lissa pull her car up next to Jesse's. I walked to the drivers side of Jesse's car and sat inside. I handed him the drink and he almost dropped it. "Want me to hold it for you?" I asked him and he slowly nodded his head yes. I took the paper wrapping off of the straw and poked it through the lid. I held the drink up to his mouth and and handed him a pill with my other hand. He put the pill inside his mouth and took a sip and swallowed the pill. I set the drink on the dashboard and put the pills back in my purse.

Lissa walked up to me and asked Dimitri "Are you okay?!" "Yeah i'm fine." "Liss, you have to see the kids!" I said exitedly. I got out of the car and walked over to Dimitri's side. "OMG, Rose they are so cute!" She sqealed and I luaghed.

The police finally showed up and they got it all sorted out and we were able to leave.

"How about we go to the mall some other time Liss?" I asked her and she replied "Sure". "You guys can go." Dimitri said "It's fine Dimitri, we can just go some other time." "Okay well bye Liss." "Bye Rose" She said to me and then turned around to get in her car but then turned back to me. "Is that Jesse's car?" "Yes" "I am not even going to ask." "I dont think you'd want to know." She smiled and shook her head at me. She got in her car and left.

I got out of the car and got Amanda and Alex buckle in the carseats. I got back in the driver seat and put the seat belt on. "Do you need help putting your seatbelt on?" I asked Dimitri and he said "Yes, please." "Did you hurt your neck too?" "Yes" He pulled the seatbelt around and I buckled it for him. "Thanks" "No problem". I was going to have to take him to the nurse as soon as we got to the school.

We arrived shortly after Lissa and she had texted me that she was back 5 minutes ago. I texted her back that I was back as well but had alot to do today. I turned the car off and put the keys into my back pocket. I got out of the car and unbuckled the kids and let them out of the car. I opened Dimitri's door and had to help him unbuckle his seatbelt, which means that I had to bond over him to reach his seatbelt and I had to put my arm around him to help him stand.

He had his arm around me to help him stand. I closed the door and made a mental note to get the carseats later. We all walked to the nurse and our pace kept slowing down. I had one hand around him and the other hand was on his arm that was around me, so the kids couldn't hold my hands.

We made it to the nurses and I helped him sit down in one of waiting chairs. I got the school nurse to be able to look at him right now since she had just finished up with someone. She let us all go inside the room with him. I helped Dimitri stand up and walk into the medical examining room or whatever it was called. I helped him sit down on the examining table with the paper on it. I sat down in one of the random chairs there and the kids sat in my lap, one on each leg.

"What happened Dimitri?" The nurse said but could tell that it was worse than it looked.

"I got hit by a car, I dont think I broke anything, it just pushed me down but I am very sore."

She took note of this on her clipboard. "When was this?"

He took a moment to think about when it had happend and said "About an hour and thirty minutes ago."

She nodded and scribbled down more notes. "Why did you get hit by the car?"

"The kids were playing in the parking lot and Rose had gotten them away and out of danger and she was about to get hit so I pushed her out of the way and got hit."

"That was very nice of you Dimitri." She said and he smiled. She scribbled down more notes and said "I think were just going to have you let your body heal by itself and i'm going to check up on you later today to see how are doing. You may leave now and Rose, take good care of him."

I smiled at her and said "I will."

The kids hopped down from my lap and I helped Dimitri stand up and walk to the door. I waved bye to the nurse. She waved back and we exited the nurses office.

"Where are we gong now?" Alex asked.

"We're going to Dimitri's room." I said.

They followed Dimitri and I to his room since I was using both my hands to hold him up. We got to his room and he used his free arm to search his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket but dropped them. "Could you pick those up Alex?" "Yes" He said and handed them to me. I unlocked the door to his room. "Do you want the keys back or should I put them somewhere else." I asked him. "You can set them down on my dresser, by my bed."

I helped him over to his bed, so he could sit down. I put the keys on top of his dresser. The kids walked into the room and sat next to Dimitri on his bed. I checked my phone and it was 2:56.

"Thank you Dimitri." I said.

"For what?"

"For pushing me out of the way from the car."

"Your welcome."

I smiled at him and asked "Do you need anything? Like maybe a book or we could play a game."

"What type of game?"

"How about a board game? I have some in my room."

"Why do you have board games in your room." Dimitri said with a raised eyebrow.

"Lissa bought them a while ago but we never played them."

"Oh."

"We could watch TV."

The kids needed a nap anyways so I think TV was a good idea and I haven't watched it in a long time.

"I think we should watch TV too." The kids said.

"Okay we can watch TV." He said and smiled at me and I smiled back.

I turned the flatscreen TV on and sat down next to Dimitri. My eyes were glued to the TV until I heard light snoring. I turned around and found both of the children sleeping on his bed. I smiled and lightely tapped on Dimitri's shoulder. He already was looking at me, probably wondering why I had turned around.

"Come on lets go sit on the couch so we dont wake them up." I whispered to him and helped him stand up. He nodded and smiled at the kids once he stood up.

I led him to the couch and helped him sit down. He made a weird sound when he sat down. "Your back hurting again?" I asked him and he said "Yes. It hurts really bad right now"

I got an idea. "Lie down with your stomach facing the couch." "Why?" "Just do it and you will see why." He did as he was told but I could tell he was extremely curious about why I had told hom to do that but didn't ask any questions. I got on top of him and straddled him. He was surprised by this but still didn't say anything. His cheek was on the couch and I could see his facial expression, it was a mix of a whole bunch of feelings put into one.

I started rubbing his back and I felt his muscles and he had alot of them. There were so many knots in his back I was surprised he could even walk. His muscles had tensed up when I had started becuase he was unsure of what I was doing but now he was relaxed. His breathing was heavy at first but now it was more calm. I looked at his face and found out it was becuase he was asleep.

I fell asleep shortely after he did and when I woke up I was laying all over him. I tryed to get off of him without waking him up but he woke up. He stretched and then yawned. I was still on him because he had woke up when I had only lifted my head off his back. I got off him and stood up. The kids were still asleep and it was 5:32. We should be going to go get dinner soon or I could go get it for them.

I walked up to Dimitri "I am going to go get lunch for everybody so we can eat in here and do you want me to help you sit up?" "Yes, please." He said and I helped him sit up on the couch.

I walked out of his room and headed towards the cafeteria. I saw Jesse in line and walked u to him.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey, are you going to give me my keys back?" He said smiling.

"Maybe sometime later." I said and smiled mischeviously.

He smiled and shook his head. "And what if I need to go somewhere?"

"Then I guess you'll have to have me take you."

The line moved up and I got everyones food.

"Thats alot of food Rose." He said.

"It's not all for me, I'm bringing Alex, Amanda and Dimitri some food too."

"I heard what happened. Is he okay? And I'll carry that for you." He said and grabbed two of the plates.

"He's sore from getting hit and the nurse said that he needed to let his body heal by itself. Aren't you going to get any food?"

"Nah i'm fine and What I didn't hear is why did he get hurt."

"The kids were playing in the parking lot and a car was coming, I got them out of the way and then I was about to get hit so he got me out of the way and got hit."

"Huh." He said and followed me to Dimitri's dorm room.

I knocked on the door. "It's Rose and Jesse, can we come in?"

"Yes" He said.

I opened the door and the kids were still asleep and I saw Dimitri's face darken as he saw Jesse. Ever since what had happened he hadn't liked him, but I did becuase he had apoligized and made it up to me for spreading the rumors. Ralf had done the same thing and I still didn't like him him becuase he hadn't done anything or even said he was sorry.

I set Dimitri's tray down beside him on the couch and set the kids trays on the coffee table.

"Thank you Jesse." I said and he said "Your welcome" and left.

I picked up Dimitri's tray and sat down and put it on my lap.

I took the plastic wrapping off of his fork and napkin and stuck it in his mashed potatoes and put the napkin on the arm of the couch.

"Want me to feed you, you know since your neck hurts and all."

"I am going to try to do it on my own and if I can't then you can."

I nodded my head and handed him the tray which he almost dropped. He took the fork and on the way to his mouth he dropped the mashed potatoes.

"Where are your clean shirts?" I asked him.

He sighed and said "Second drawer or the left of my closet."

I got up and went to his closet. I picked out a olive green button up shirt becuase I thinked it would look good on him and becuase it would also be easier to put on than one of the slip on shirts or whatever it was called that you do with them. I took it off the hanger and set it down on the arm of the couch. I took the tray of food from Dimitri and set it down where I was sitting earlier.

"I think it'd be easier if you stood up." I said and helped him stand. I had to use one arm to balance him becuase he could barely lean against a wall, let alone stand up by himself and I used the other arm to take off his duster. Lets just say it was very difficult. I had no clue how I was going to keep him upright and slip his shirt off of him and I had to have help from the wall. He lifted his arms up so that I could take his shirt off and I paused becuase I saw his 8 pack. I blushed hoping he didn't notice the pause and took his shirt all the way off. I got the arm holes on his arms and had to button the shirt up.

Something about it didn't look right. "What?" Dimitri asked."I buttoned it up wrong." "Oh". I unbottoned it again and was holding back from touching his 8 packs to see if they were real, although I already knew that they were. When I buttoned it back up my knuckles kept touching his chest and that was as close as I could get to touching it. He shivered. "Are you cold?" "No, I'm fine." "Then what?" I asked him. "Nothing." He said and avoided my eyes.

Did he like it when I had touched him? Or did it just freak him out?

I put my arm around him so that he could walk over to the couch and he was breathing heavely. I was thinking that he had liked my touch more than it freaking him out. I smiled to myself.

I helped him sit back down and picked his tray up and set it on my lap so I could sit down and feed him. I picked up the fork of mashed potatoes and put it u to his mouth so he could take a bite. I wouldn't have beleived anyone if they said that today I would be sitting on Dimitri's couch taking care of him and feeding him mashed potatoes with a fork. I smiled and Dimitri asked "What?" After swallowiing his mashed potatoes. I smiled even more and told him. He smiled back at me and said "I wouldn't have beleived them either." We both sat there smiling for a moment and he said "I'm full." I raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You barely ate anything." He nodded and said "I'm fine i'll just eat something later."

I set his food down by the kid's food incase he changed his mind. I sat back down nest to him and checked the clock and it was 6:12. The kids should be awake by now. I looked over at the and it looked like they were just waking up. I got uo and smiled. I walked over to Dimitri's bed and lightely tickled the kids. They swatted at my hands so I knew that they were awake. "How did you two sleep?" I asked them. "Reaalllyyyy gooooodd, its like this bed is made out of clouds." Amanda said and me and Dimitri smiled.

"How would you guys like to go get some ice cream frome Dairy Queen?" I asked and they both nodded and sprung out of bed.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream, Dimitri?" I asked him and he nodded.

I took the two of the spare mini brushes I had in my purse and brushed my hair. "Amanda do you want me to brush your hair or do you want to do it yourself?" "Can you do it please?" She asked and I smiled "Of course."

I sat on Dimitri's bed side and told her to come here and face the wall. I brushed her hair out and used a comb on Alex's hair.

"Do you want me to brush your hair out Dimitri?" I asked him and he replied "Yes, please."

"Come over to the bed. I think it'd be easier to brush there." I said and after I said it I noticed how wrong it sounded.

I walked over to Dimitri and helped him stand up and walk over to the bed. I let him sit down and got behind him on the bed and started brushing his hair. His hair was so soft and I wanted to just randomely. But I didn't want to be all weird and stuff.

I finished brushing his hair and slid off his comfy bed to put my brush back in my purse.

"Do you want your duster on?" I asked him and he shook his head no. "Ok" I said and grabbed my purse.

I helped Dimitri stand and we walked to the door. I know he should probably be resting but I know he felt sort of helpless and bored.

The kids followed us to Jesse's car and I helped Dimitri sit in the passenger seat. I buckled the kids in the carseats that we had left in there earlier. I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt.

"You need help with your seatbelt?" I asked and he sighed and nodded. He tryed to get his seatbelt with his hand but since his neck hurt so much he didn't turn it. He tryed again and said "It's stuck."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car and walked over to his side. I opened the door and helped him get the seatbelt un-stuck. I walked over to my side and sat down in the seat and buckled my seatbelt. He pulled the seatbelt around and I buckled him.

I started the car and we were soon at Dairy Queens drive-thru.

"What do you guys want? And you don't have to get something Dimitri." I said. "I want an ice cream cone." "Me too." The kids said and I ordered their ice cream cones and a french vanilla moo-latte for myself. "Can I get an ice cream cone too?" DImitri asked and I smiled at him. "Of course." I ordered another ice cream cone for him.

I got all the ice cream cones and my moo-latte. Since the kids arms were so short I couldn't just hand the ice cream to them so I had to unbuckle my seatbelt and turn around in my set, with my butt in the air. I handed the kids their ice cream cones and turned back around in my seat and was about to hand Dimitri his when I thought about how he had dropped the potatoes on himself. I set it down in the cup holder and parked the car.

I picked up the cone and held it up to his mouth and he gave me a look but took a bite. I picked up my moo-latte with my free hand and took a sip. Dimitri was eating it slow and it was starting to drip on my hand. I put my latte down and switched hands. I licked the ice cream off my hand and switched hands again. He started licking the places where it was dripping so it wasn't dripping on my hand. This was very awkward. My butt started vibrating and I took my phone out of my back pocket. It was a text from Lissa saying "Where are u?' I replyed back to her with my free hand. "In Dairy Queen parking lot and you might as well call me."

A moment later my phone started vibrating in my hand and and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, why are you at Dairy Queen's?"

"Just becuase."

"Huh, why are you in the parking lot? Couldn't you have eaten your ice cream on the way back?"

"Yes, but Dimitri couldn't and i'd probably get a lecture from him for eating and driving."

I heard her chuckle. "Yeah, your probably right."

"I was just thinking that it would be weird if he had to go to the bathroom or take a shower."

"Yes it would be and why are you thinking about that?"

"Well there is a very high chance that it could happen and what would you do if it did?"

"You know that is a very weird question and he is right here."

"Fine, but you have to answer the question." She said.

"I will."

"Ok, well I have to go, Bye Rose."

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket. Dimitri was giving me a weird look.

"What?!" He just gave e an even weirder look and raised his eyebrow. "Your kidding, right?" He said and I noticed that he was close enough to hear the convorsation.

"It's not my fault she asked the question!" I said.

"Well, about the question, what would you do?" He asked me.

"Now your kidding me." I said.

"No i'm serious."

I took a moment to come up with an answer. "For the shower, we'd have to be in bathing suits and for the bathroom part, I don't know yet." I said.

"Since when does Lissa think about stuff like that?" He said

"I honesty don't know." I said and he smiled.

He finished his ice cream cone and we left Dairy Queen's and headed towards the school. I parked the car and unbuckled me and Dimitri's seat belts. I unbuckled the kids and they got out of the car. I walked over to Dimitri's side and helped him out of the seat. I helped him walk to his room. The door was already unlocked from earlier so I just turned the knob and walked inside.

I helped Dimitri sit down on the couch and asked him "Do you need anything?" I sat next to him on the couch. He stunk bad! Like really, really bad. I have no clue how I couldn't have noticed it in the car. "About the shower thing." I said. "Yeah?" He said. "Well, no offense but you really need one." "No I don't." He said. "Then sniff your pitts." I said and he did. "Wow." "You just now realized it?" "They didn't stink when I was in the car." He said.

"Where are your towels?" I asked and he pointed to a small closet. I got up and got two towels and set them down on the bathroom counter. "Where is your swim suit?" "I should probably get that myself." He said. "Ok, you need help getting up so you can get it?" "Yes."

I walked over to Dimitri and out an arm around him and helped him walk over to his dresser. "Can you look away please?" He asked and I turned my head towards the door and saw the kids drawing on the notebook that I had took from the janitors closet. I heard him close the drawer and I looked back at him. "Can you help me walk over to the bathroom please?" "Sure" I said and led him to the bathroom.

He closed the door and he managed to put his bathing suit on without falling. He walked out and I went inside and took my shirt and shorts off, I had a bikini underneath. I walked out and could tell he was trying to to stare at me. I smiled to myself. I went back inside and turned the water on and got the shower started.

I walked back out and helped him get in the shower without slipping or falling. "What shampoo do you use?" I asked him and he said "That bottle in the corner over there." and pointed torwards it. I moved him so that the water was on him so I could get the bottle of shampoo. I grabbed it and turned around faced Dimitri. He smiled at me and I looked at his stomach. He had a huge purple bruise. "What?" He asked and quit smiling. "Have you seen that bruise yet?" I asked him and he looked down.

"Actually, no, I didn't even know it was there."

"How did you not know it was there?! I must've touched it at least once when I was helping you."

"When you helped me you were gentle and I think thats why I didn't feel it."


End file.
